


An Over-Enthusiastic Beast

by lemsippy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, I just really love gai okay, Morning Sickness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemsippy/pseuds/lemsippy
Summary: It's been roughly a week of waking up to extreme nausea and you're getting tired of it. Luckily your over-enthusiastic boyfriend is there to help cheer you up and take care of you.//Just a short drabble of an insert suffering from morning sickness as Gai takes care of them and suggests that they might be pregnant.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader
Kudos: 14





	An Over-Enthusiastic Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first ever reader insert fic and also the first 'creative' piece I've written in around 3 years so I'm very sorry if it isn't all that great!! I hope anyone who does read it enjoys it! I've always sucked at dialogue and I know this is clunky as Hell but damnit! At least I'm doing something vaguely productive

Strong hands gently caressed your back as you heaved into an empty toilet bowl. Moaning as another wave of nausea hit you, you rested your head on the seat and closed your eyes. You tried to focus on your breathing, concentrating on the muted whisperings of your beloved as he continued to draw circles on your back, his breath occasionally tickling your ear. This had been your morning routine for roughly a week now and you were sick of it, although you deeply appreciated Gai’s dedication as he was always there to offer words of encouragement and support. 

Gai placed a soft kiss on the top of your head, “y/n, how are you feeling? Is there anything you need? Water? Something to eat? Maybe a-” he faltered as you retched loudly, returning to dutifully stroking your back.  
“Mmmm… Gai” you murmured, turning your back on the toilet to bury your head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you in a tight embrace as he peppered your head with soft kisses. You sighed into him, it was these moments with Gai you treasured the most. You felt so safe wrapped in his muscular arms, nothing bad could happen when you were enveloped within his immense warmth. “Can we go back to bed, please?” You asked, your voice sounding much more hoarse than you anticipated.  
“Of course my flower” Gai whispered, carefully picking you up and cradling you in his arms as he slowly made his way back to bed. He placed you down gently, climbing in next to you, squeezing you gently as he pulled the duvet up and over your heads. You giggled as you felt his breath tickle the back of your neck.  
“Don’t let me stop you from doing your morning training, I’ll still be here by the time you get back” you playfully elbowed his stomach, rolling over to press a gentle kiss on his nose  
Gai scrunched his nose in response, “I couldn’t possibly train knowing that my beautiful blossom is suffering!” You winced slightly, Gai had always struggled with maintaining a consistent volume, you didn’t usually mind, in fact, you usually found it adorable. The way he could get passionate about everything still made your heart flutter. Just last week he had excitedly shouted a monologue about the joys of puddles after you had tripped over in one. Unfortunately, your current nauseous state and the beginnings of a headache were not compatible with the sudden increase in volume. Gai noticed your slight reaction and began murmuring apologies as he buried his head into the back of your neck;  
“Ah my beautiful y/n I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- are you okay? I didn’t mean to cause you any discomfort-”  
You shushed him, sighing deeply as you felt his arms wrap around you. Closing your eyes you began to slowly drift off.

“y/n?”  
“Mmmmph?” You jolted awake, shifting your body so you could face Gai, your hands reached out in the darkness to cup his face, “What is it, love?”  
“Well… I was just wondering…” His voice faltered, you frowned. It was very unlike Gai to seem unsure of himself.  
“You know you can ask me anything right?” you pulled his face gently towards your own, pressing a soft kiss on his lips as you weaved your hands through his thick hair, gently massaging his scalp. He responded by lightly grabbing your wrists, guiding your hands to his lips so he could plant a delicate kiss on each of your fingers before clasping them in his own much larger (and warmer) hands.  
“When was the last time you had your period?”  
You jerked into an upright sitting position, throwing off the duvet to stare at the bemused looking man lying next to you.  
“What? You don’t think...?” Your voice trailed off and you bit your lip. Thinking about it, your last period was meant to have started two weeks ago. You’d dismissed its absence, telling yourself it was probably due to stress or something. “Well… I mean…” You stuttered, turning your head away from Gai, a deep red blush adorning your cheeks. You felt Gai shift next to you, his arm slowly reached around your shoulders as he pulled you into his chest, giving you a tender squeeze.  
“But there’s a chance you could be… Pregnant?” Gai’s voice strained slightly, you could tell he was resisting the urge to shout.  
“We won’t know for certain until I take a test but… Yes, I could be pregnant” you mumbled, withdrawing slightly from his embrace as you placed your hands on his shoulders and raised your head so your eyes could meet his own. Even in the darkness, you could see the light blush which adorned his face, you felt his hands gently stroke your sides, they slowly moved upwards until they reached your face. He gently traced your jawline before he cupped your cheeks and pulled you into an intense, yet soft kiss. You returned the gesture, wrapping your hands around the back of his head and pulling him towards yourself, deepening the kiss. You felt his lips twitch in a smile before he gently pulled away, caressing your lower lip with his thumb. 

Suddenly, in one swift movement, Gai launched himself out of bed, landing heavily on his feet. You looked at him, a bemused smile appearing on your face.  
“Gai sweetheart, what the Hell are you doing?”  
Gai laughed heartily, grinning he stuck his thumb up at you performing his signature ‘nice guy’ pose.  
“Why my blossom! I’m going to get you a pregnancy test of course!” He laughed again. Before you even had the chance to respond he’d exited the room, pausing for a second as he pulled his dressing gown from its hanger. You sighed, glancing at your alarm clock you saw the time. 5:47 am. Pulling the duvet around yourself you slowly trailed behind your boyfriend who was in the process of unlocking the front door.  
“Gai! It’s too early! The shops won’t be open!” you protested weakly, “come back to bed, we can go later.”  
“Nonsense y/n! The day is in the prime of its youth!” Gai bellowed as he opened the front door, turning back to wave at you as he began a fast sprint in the direction of the Konohagakure market. You shuffled as quickly as you could to the open door, “At least put some shoes on!” You shouted. Alas! Your pleas fell on deaf ears, all you could do was stand there helplessly and watch as the Green beast of the Hidden Leaf ran wildly into the sunrise, his dark green dressing gown billowing out behind him as he slowly faded into the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Feel free to comment give me criticism or whatever on how I can improve, I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction in general so all comments are appreciated. Stay safe xx


End file.
